


Missing her.

by Roxmanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov deserved better, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Why Did I Write This?, carolnat feels, carolnat is endgame, don't hate me for this i already hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxmanoff/pseuds/Roxmanoff
Summary: This is just a really short Natasha and Carol missing each other.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 18





	Missing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you for being here!  
I haven't posted in a while because I was pretty busy with work and studying for exams and got hit by writers block straight after.  
I'm full of ideas and have a lot ideas on paper already so there is more Carolnat coming.  
Stay tuned.

I miss her.  
I miss her like I miss oxygen, when I'm under water.  
I look at the stars and wonder.  
Is she okay? Will she be back soon? Or will it take her more time to come back home?  
I miss the clarity, the sobriety when I'm with her.  
Now everything feels askew and numb.  
Foggy.  
I miss her warm skin on mine in the cold of night.  
Her smile, that is brighter than the sun and makes me feel warm and loved.  
Makes me forget all the horrible things I did in my past.  
When I'm with her I forget that I am a trained assassin and cold-hearted spy.  
A Black Widow.  
With her, I am just Natasha.

\------

I miss her.  
I miss her like a warm blanket in a cold winter night.  
I look at the small waves that are forming on the lake because of the light breeze.  
She would have laughed at me for being so mesmerized by it.  
But I would have taken her hand and would have told her that she mesmerizes me even more.  
Her beautiful green eyes. I always got lost in them. And now I will never see them again.  
Will never feel the warmth of her body next to mine.  
The realization just rips a deeper hole into my heart.  
But I can not feel the pain anymore.  
Everything inside me is just numb.  
With her I felt alive for the first time ever.  
But with her gone what am I supposed to do now?  
Can I still be the hero that I was before?  
The same person I was before?  
Before I met her I didn't even know who I was.  
She made me a person.  
But who should I be now?  
Will I still be Carol Danvers?  
Or will I become a different version of me?


End file.
